


Sunday Afternoon

by CykaSpace



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: John and Freddie decide to go out to a park on a sunny Sunday, leaving Roger and Brian alone.Circa 1970.





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us?' John offered Brian and Roger one last time as Freddie put on his trainers. Brian nodded and smiled at John. Freddie stood up and pointed his finger effeminately at both men in front of him, his foot landing solidly onto the wooden floor with a clunk.

'It's a beautiful day and you have two beautiful men in front of you who want to take you out to a beautiful park and you're refusing? I'm offended!' John chuckled and shook his head.

'Don't mind him. Have fun with with whatever you're doing,' John said and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Freddie out into the sunlight. Brian waved them off and shut the door behind them, sighing inwardly as he did.

'I don't think I could've taken much more of Freddie,' Brian admitted. 'He's been showing off about his new boyfriend  for ages.' 

'He should get a girlfriend, like me,' Roger said, and puffed out his chest slightly in pride. Brian rolled his eyes and pushed past him into the garden.

'You don't have a girlfriend, Rog, you had a shag and she called you back, that's it.' Brian set about sorting out the chairs on their patio to face in the shade so as to not burn himself. He then walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of lemonade. Roger scoffed and crossed his arms as he leant against the counter-top.

'Like you've done any better,'  he muttered. A thought occurred to Roger and he pointed his finger accusingly at the guitarist as he said,'You know, I've never actually seen you with a girl before.' Brian closed the fridge and sipped his lemonade with a shrug.

'So?' he asked, partly into his glass and partly to Roger.

'Do you ever get any?' Brian spluttered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes wide and, in some measure, frustrated. Roger smirked at him and repeated the question.

'I-I...Roger, that's none of you're business,' he finally replied. Roger rolled his eyes irritably at the taller man and walked closer to him.

'You're not telling me you're still a virgin, are you?' he asked disparagingly. Was Brian really  _still_ a virgin at twenty-three? Roger lost his virginity at the age of sixteen, for Christ's sake!

'Does it concern you?' Brian asked, his voice laced with aggravation as he walked into the garden and plonked himself down onto a chair. Roger laughed at the older man's expense and followed him outside.

'You are, aren't you! Brian May, our little Virgin Mary. Well I never...' Roger sighed patronisingly and placed a hand over his chest as he leant against the door-frame. Brian huffed and turned away. Roger walked over to him and sat in the seat next to Brian.

'How the Hell have you not had sex yet?' Roger continued.

'I don't know, Roger! Maybe it's because you're always-' Brian cut himself off and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Roger's smirk faltered for a moment.

'I'm always what?'

'You're always out with someone; shagging, kissing, whatever, and-'

'So why don't you? You're complaining, so why don't  _you_ go out and get a girl!' Brian's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

'Because I don't want any girl!'

'You like John's girlfriend?' Roger asked in shock. Brian clenched and unclenched his hands.

'It's not her, Roger!'

'Then who?' Brian stood up from his seat and walked off. Roger scrambled to his feet and grabbed Brian by the shoulder. Brian shrugged the hand off and glared at him through the corner of his eye.

'Is...do you like men?' Roger asked gently. Brian's face turned red again.

'I...it's more so one guy...'

'Who?' Roger asked, turning Brian around so he could face him. Brian looked away bashfully. 'You know you can tell me anything, don't you?' Brian sighed and nodded.

'Then who is it-'

'You,' Brian mumbled. Roger's eyes widened.

'W-what?'

'You. It's always been you, Rog,' Brian sighed, his eyes gleaming with tears. As the tears began to fall, Roger reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. Brian leaned his forehead against Roger's, bending down a little to reach him.

'How long?' Roger whispered. 

'What?' Brian asked, sniffling.

'How long have you liked me?' Roger reiterated.

'Since Smile.' Roger nodded, keeping their foreheads together.

'Do...do you like me?' Brian asked. Roger leaned in and pressed his lips against Brian's. Their lips fit together in a dance of repressed love. Roger pressed his tongue against Brian's lips, asking for entry. Brian squealed slightly and opened his mouth, relaxing into Roger's body. They both broke apart, breathing heavily; their eyes glazed over in shock and happiness.

'Thank you,' Brian whispered. Roger chuckled and shook his head fondly at the taller man.

'What's so funny?' Brian asked.

' _"Thank you"_? No wonder your're still a virgin.' Brian slapped Roger's shoulder gently with the back of his hand and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Maylor with a passion and I thought, as I have writers' block, I may as well write this. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
